Last Hope
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: Pengorbanan? Pengakuan? Rasa terkhianati? Tersakiti? Mungkin itu yang bisa mengekspresikan apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Namun percayalah bahwa dendam tersebut tidaklah hilang meskipun telah terkubur selama ribuan tahun bahkan jutaan tahun.


.Happy Read.

**Ost op: Blue bird (Ikimono gakari)**

**¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

**-Present-**

**.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

**.Nanatsu No Taizai belong's Nakaba Suzuki.**

**.Seven Deadly Sin's © ****Nakaba Suzuki.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(The beginning)_

Lembah iblis atau biasa dikenal oleh kalangan umum dengan sebutan _valley of the demon _dimana banyak orang yang menjauhi daerah tersebut bahkan beberapa kerajaan melarang dan menghukum mati setiap orang dari daerah mereka yang memasuki area tersebut entah karena apa.

Apakah karena mereka yang tinggal di _Valley of the demon _adalah kalangan iblis yang telah dikutuk oleh Tuhan sejak awal? Namun bisakah mereka percaya bahwa diantara iblis yang dikenal dengan kejahatan, keserakahan, kekejaman masih ada iblis yang mempunyai hati baik bersih putih bagaikan Malaikat yang selalu diagung agungkan oleh kalangan umum keterbalikan dari iblis yang dipandang rendah.

Terkadang aku berpikir bahwa apa sebenarnya Tuhan membuat dunia ini beserta seluruh mahluk ciptaanya, apakah hanya permainan bagi Tuhan itu sendiri untuk menghibur kebosanannya dilangit sana? Semua hal yang dikatakan oleh malaikat bahkan firman Tuhan itu sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa didunia ini semua mahluk ciptaannya akan saling mengerti satu sama lain hanyalah omong kosong belaka karena semua yang dilihatnya sejak pertama kali lahir didunia naif ini hingga saat ini semuanya berbeda dengan yang difirmankannya, dimana yang kuat berada diatas sedangkan yang lemah menjadi pecundang.

Malaikat? Diriku tertawa keras jika mendengar bahwa banyak manusia mengagung agungkan Malaikat sebagai mahluk suci dan anak tuhan, mereka hanya terlalu buta untuk melihat kebenaran yang ada, Malaikat hanyalah memperdaya manusia untuk terus beriman serta memuja mereka agar heaven selalu mendapat berkah dari tuhan dan akan terus berjaya sedangkan kaum iblis yang selalu dipandang rendah bahkan diburu oleh sebagian kalangan entah karena apa padahal banyak iblis yang tidak pernah mencari masalah sebab mereka hanya melawan jika merasa diganggu.

Dunia ini sudah terlalu hancur dan rusak untuk diperbaiki bahkan tuhan sekalipun akan susah untuk memperbaikinya, terkadang dirinya juga berpikir mengapa Tuhan terlalu menyayangi mahluk ciptaannya yang paling istimewa yaitu Manusia? Bahkan dulu dalam sejarah yang dirinya baca, saat manusia pertama diciptakan _Adam _, sang pencipta yaitu Tuhan itu sendiri menyuruh seluruh ciptaannya untuk bersujud kepadanya namun ada satu mahluk yang berdiri tegak dan menatap sinis sang _Adam _yaitu Lucifer sang Raja Iblis pertama, Lucifer memandang sinis kearah manusia pertama tersebut membuat hampir seluruh mahluk ciptaan tuhan memandangnya terkejut karena melanggar perintah sang pencipta.

Michael sang Malaikat pertama menatap tajam kearah Lucifer bahkan menghunuskan pedang cahaya kearahnya membuat Lucifer hanya tersenyum tipis.

_"Mengapa kau hunuskan pedangmu Michael?" Lucifer tersenyum tipis menatap kearah Malaikat pirang disampingnya tersebut._

_"Apa maksud dari tindakanmu ini Lucifer?" Michael menatap tajam kedua iris kelam Lucifer mencari arti dari tindakannya barusan yang menentang perintah Tuhan, sedangkan mahluk lainnya hanya terdiam menatap aksi dari 2 malaikat agung tersebut._

_"Hahahaha!" Lucifer tertawa nyaring dengan nada mengejeknya membuat hampir seluruh mahluk disana menatapnya terkejut karena tindakan kurang sopan yang ditunjukkan Lucifer barusan, "Kau Adam, seorang manusia pertama yang diciptakan oleh Ayah untuk menempati bumi? Namun aku tidak mempercayaimu sama sekali manusia dapat kupastikan Beratus ratus bahkan jutaan tahun yang akan mendatang anak dan keturunanmu lah yang akan menghancurkan bumi dengan membuat kerusakan dimana mana, membunuh satu sama lain dan mendeskriminasi ras lain atas dasar haus kekuasaan atau bisa dikatakan mahluk yang akan menghancurkan dunia itu sendiri pada akhirnya" sambung Lucifer menajamkan kedua iris kelamnya menatap kearah Adam._

_"Cukup Lucif-!"_

_Michael menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat sang pencipta Tuhan itu sendiri memberi isyarat untuk diam._

_Set!_

_"Mari bertaruh ayah!" Lucifer dengan berani bahkan tindakannya kali ini sungguh membuat seluruh mahluk disana menatapnya dengan ekspresi shock, dimana sang Malaikat tersebut menunjuk Tuhan dengan jari telunjuknya, "jika apa yang kukatakan ini benar akan terjadi dikedepannya Maka kalian bersujud lah meminta maaf kepadaku!" Sambung Lucifer dengan nada sinis yang langsung membuat beberapa Malaikat termasuk Michael menghunuskan pedang kearah Lucifer yang menyeringai kecil._

_Namun detik berikutnya hampir seluruh mahluk disana tercengang ketika melihat sayap putih layaknya kapas milik Lucifer mulai menghitam bahkan sebuah tanduk tumbuh di dahi malaikat tersebut._

_"Jika itu yang kau mau Lucifer, maka saksikanlah Adam didunianya dan dengan begitupula kurubah kau menjadi iblis yang akan menempati dunia bawah"_

_Lucifer terdiam mendengar kalimat tenang dari tuhan dihadapannya namun tak lama dirinya kembali terkekeh pelan._

_"Jadi beginikah? Apakah karena tebakanku benar? Ayah? Apakah ini hanya permain-!"_

"Naru-Niichan!"

Naruto atau nama dari pemuda bersurai pirang saat ini menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang membaca sebuah buku tua ditangan kanannya ketika mendengar suara dari arah sampingnya dan ketika menoleh dirinya dapat melihat seorang bocah bersurai pirang sepertinya berlari kecil kemudian melompat memeluknya erat.

"Mou! Ternyata Niichan Disini!" Bocah pirang tersebut menggembungkan pipinya seolah menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sedang dalam mode merajuk membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis kemudian mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"Gomen karena tadi pergi tanpa pamit ya" Naruto tersenyum kecil kearahnya namun ekspresi dari adiknya tersebut masihlah seperti sebelumnya.

"Meli akan memaafkan Niichan kalau Meli diajarkan sihir!" Adik Naruto yang bernama Meli atau lebih tepatnya Meliodas tersebut menatap sang kakak penuh harap.

Naruto terdiam sesaat mendengar permintaan Meli yang entah kesekian kalinya selalu meminta dirinya untuk mengajarkannya tentang sihir, dirinya dapat melihat kedua iris Meliodas yang penuh akan tekad kuat membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum lebar kemudian tertawa pelan.

Yah bisa dikatakan harta berharganya saat ini hanyalah Meliodas seorang karena keluarganya bahkan seluruh kerabatnya telah gugur beberapa ratus tahun dulu ketika kaum manusia menyerang dan menjarah underworld dengan tujuan mengambil sumber daya didunia bawah karena sumber daya dunia atas atau lebih tepatnya dunia manusia sudah mulai menipis karena kerakusan mereka sendiri.

Tuk!

"A-aduh Niichan!" Meliodas menatap kesal kearah Naruto yang menyentil dahinya barusan.

"Belum saatnya Meli" Ucap Naruto tersenyum tipis kemudian melangkah pergi sambil menggandeng tangan mungil Meliodas lembut.

"Mou! Niichan selalu saja bilang seperti itu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

disebuah kastil kerajaan megah di dunia atas atau lebih tepatnya didunia manusia waktu tengah malam dimana kastil tersebut tetap terlihat ramai akan prajurit yang bertugas berpatroli menjaga keamanan sang Raja yang sedang beristirahat didalam istananya.

Set!

Terlihat seorang mahluk dengan kedua sayap kelelawar terbang tinggi jauh diatas istana sang raja memandang area sekitarnya yang penuh akan prajurit penjaga.

Sring!

Mahluk yang sedang terbang tersebut menciptakan sebuah pola sihir seketika membuat tubuhnya bercahaya ungu dan detik berikutnya dirinya melesat cepat kearah sebuah jendela dibagian atas puncak menara istana tersebut atau lebih tepatnya kamar sang raja.

Wush!

Brak!

Namun mahluk tersebut harus terkejut ketika dirinya menabrak sebuah barier transparan yang sepertinya melindungi istana tersebut membuat dirinya sadar mengapa sedari tadi ia tidak melihat penyihir yang biasanya berjaga dibagian atap kali ini tidak ada.

"Ada penyusup!"

Beberapa penjaga yang melihat aksi mahluk asing tersebut langsung berteriak membuat penjaga lainnya segera berkumpul dan membunyikan lonceng siaga.

Teng!

Teng!

Teng!

Sedangkan mahluk berjubah yang melihat bahwa dirinya sudah diketahui oleh penjaga istana dengan cepat menciptakan pola aneh ditangannya dan dengan kuat memukul barier pelindung membuatnya seketika hancur dan dengan cepat melesak memasuki kamar raja.

Prank!

Suara kaca jendela yang pecah membuat sang raja yang tertidur dengan pulasnya seketika bangun dan dapat dilihatnya mahluk berjubah dengan kedua sayap kelelawa-! Tunggu kelelawar? Iblis! Sang raja dapat memastikan mahluk dihadapannya ini adalah iblis.

Brak!

"Alexander-sama!"

Ratusan penjaga mendobrak paksa pintu megah kamar sang raja saat melihat mahluk berjubah yang sempat menabrak barier pelindung menerobos masuk ke kamar sang raja.

"D-dia ibli-!"

Crash!

"Argh!"

Sang raja seketika menghentikan kalimatnya dan menjerit dalam waktu 2 detik sebelum kepalanya terlepas dari tubuhnya ketika mahluk berjubah tersebut dengan cepat menebaskan pedang kecil dipinggangnya kearah leher sang raja membuat seluruh prajurit disana menatapnya shock.

Drap!

Drap!

Mahluk berjubah tersebut berlari cepat kearah jendela yang telah dihancurkannya saat pertama masuk, misinya telah selesai dan tugasnya telah usai juga, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang pemuda bersurai drakblue dengan armor baja berwarna hitam legam yang digunakannya berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya dan dengan cepat menebaskan sebuah pedang yang dialiri listrik kearahnya.

Blar!

Sebuah ledakan listrik dalam kapasitas besar terjadi diarea tersebut membuat kamar sang raja hancur lebur menampakkan pemuda bersurai darkblue yang menatap kesekelilingnya mencari keberadaan mahluk tadi namun hasilnya nihil menandakan mahluk tersebut berhasil kabur.

"Sasuke-Sama!"

Beberapa prajurit berlari mendekat kearah Sasuke, seorang pemuda yang dalam usia mudanya telah menjadi pemimpin prajurit suci kerajaan serta seorang paladin suci yang mempunyai kekuatan besar berkah dari tuhan.

"Apakah mahluk tadi berhasil anda musnahkan?" Salah satu prajurit bersikap hormat kearah Sasuke yang hanya menatap datar kearah tempat mahluk berjubah tadi sebelum menghilang.

"Mahluk tersebut berhasil kabur" Balas Sasuke datar kemudian menatap kearah pasukannya, "cepat kalian urus mayat Raja, namun jangan sampai rakyat tau kalau sang raja telah tiada, karena akan membuat kerusuhan dan kepanikan." sambung Sasuke yang langsung direspon hormat oleh prajuritnya.

Iris onyx Sasuke menatap kearah bekas tempat mahluk tadi berdiri, dirinya dapat melihat sisa bercak darah yang ada dilantai menandakan serangannya tadi berhasil melukai mahluk tersebut namun Sasuke menyeringai tipis ketika melihat beberapa helai Surai pirang yang tersangkut di patahan kayu jendela.

"Iblis pirang kah?" Desis Sasuke menggenggam helaian pirang ditangannya.

Sedangkan jauh dibagian barat dari istana sang raja atau lebih tepatnya di hutan belantara terlihat sesosok pemuda pirang yang melepas jubahnya kemudian berjalan tertatih sesekali berpegangan dibatang pohon agar tak terjatuh sambil memegang luka lebar dipinggangnya yang masih meneteskan darah.

"U-ugh! Tak Kusangka akan ada Sasuke disana" Ucap pemuda pirang tersebut kemudian bersandar disebuah batang pohon sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pil dari backpack kecil di celananya.

Pandangan dirinya perlahan mulai menggelap seusai menelan pil dari backpacknya barusan dan akhirnya membuatnya tergeletak pingsan sambil bersandar dibatang pohon tersebut.

Beberapa hari kemudian ditempat yang sama saat pemuda pirang tersebut pingsan, terlihat kedua matanya berkedut dan perlahan terbuka menampakkan kedua iris safir teduh yang menatap sekelilingnya sesaat sampai akhirnya pikirannya sadar bahwa sepertinya efek obat yang diminumnya untuk meregenerasi lukanya sebelum pingsan telah bekerja karena dapat ia lihat luka dipinggangnya telah menutup seperti semula.

Set!

"Kurasa obat tersebut benar benar manjur meskipun membutuhkan waktu lama" Ucap pemuda tersebut merenggangkan tubuhnya sesaat sebelum melangkah pergi berniat kembali menuju underworld.

Beberapa jam dirinya melangkah akhirnya sampai diunderworld namun sebuah kejadian membuatnya terkejut saat melihat warga iblis berkumpul ramai di pusat kota mengelilingi sebuah pilar kayu yang tertancap kuat dengan sebuah iblis yang diikat ditiang tersebut namun bukan itu warga iblis yang ramailah yang membuat pemuda tersebut terkejut namun seorang bocah pirang yang diikat ditiang tersebutlah membuat dirinya terkejut setengah mati.

"Hei itu Naruto!" Salah seorang iblis pria berteriak nyaring menunjuk kearah pemuda yang berubah kembali dari dunia manusia bernama Naruto tersebut dengan nada geram membuat kerumunan iblis lainnya mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah pemuda pirang tersebut.

Set!

Dug!

Sebuah batu seukuran bola tenis terlempar kuat mengenai Surai pirang Naruto seketika membuat sebuah aliran kental berwarna merah mengalir menuruni dahinya.

"Dasar pembawa sial!

"Kakak dan adik sama saja!"

"Kau tau hah! Dengan tingkahmu yang membunuh Raja Manusia maka mereka akan membalas dendam dengan menghancurkan underworld!"

"Dasar yatim piatu pembawa sial!"

Naruto tertunduk diam ketika mendengar teriakan nyaring beberapa iblis dihadapannya bahkan beberapa baru kembali dilemparkan kearahnya, apa salahnya? Dirinya hanya bertindak juga untuk kaumnya, apakah salah? Kaum iblis selama ini terlalu tunduk dengan umat manusia, mereka memperdaya seluruh kaum iblis untuk kesenangan mereka yang kemudian setelahnya kaum iblis tersebut dipandang sebelah mata dan dibuang layaknya sampah, apakah mereka semua yang dihadapannya saat ini tidak bisa menyadari hal tersebut?.

Bocah yang diikat ditiang atau lebih tepatnya Meliodas yang melihat Surai pirang sang kakak mulai berwarna merah karena darah yang mengucur akibat luka lemparan batu dari warga menatap tajam seluruh warga dengan wajahnya yang dipenuhi ingus serta air mata.

"H-hentikan! Jangan Sakiti Niichan!"

Para warga mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Meliodas yang sesenggukan menahan tangisnya sambil menatap kearah mereka tajam.

"Diam kau bocah nakal!"

"Ini adalah kesalahan kalian terutama kakakmu ini!"

Meliodas bergetar pelan menahan geram, meskipun dirinya masih bocah namun ia mengerti arti tindakan yang kakaknya lakukan dan apakah warga iblis dihadapannya saat ini juga tidak mengerti? Atau hanya menolak untuk mengerti karena terlalu takut dengan manusia?.

"Niichan melakukan semua ini untuk kalian!" Meliodas berteriak nyaring dengan suara seraknya akibat terlalu banyak menangis, "Sadarkah kalian bahwa selama ini manusia selalu memperdaya kita?!" Sambung Meliodas membuat warga iblis malah tertawa nyaring.

"Kami tidaklah diperdaya bocah nakal! Kami hanya melakukan yang menurut kami benar dan juga Manusia tidak seburuk yang kau kira nak" Sambung seorang iblis yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin dari kota yang ia tinggali saat ini membuat kedua iris Meliodas menahan menatap kearah tetua iblis yang saat ini menatapnya dengan seringai.

Set!

Tetua tersebut mengambil sebuah anak panah disamping tubuhnya kemudian mengaktifkan pola sihir didepan tubuhnya membuat anak panah tersebut bersinar sesaat sebelum melesat kencang kearah Meliodas yang masih terikat ditiang.

"Kurasa sebagai pelajaran salah satu diantara kalian harus dibunuh!"

Wush!

Grep!

Tak!

Sang tetua iblis terkejut ketika melihat panah yang telah dialirinya sihir dan melesat kuat kearah Meliodas tersebut terhenti seketika saat Naruto dengan cepat muncul tepat dihadapan Meliodas kemudian menggenggam anak panah tersebut kuat hingga patah menjadi dua bagian.

Set!

Grep!

"Argh! A-apa yang kau lakukan!"

Tetua iblis tersebut kembali terkejut saat sesudah anak panah yang dilesatkannya dipatahkan oleh Naruto, pemuda tersebut secepat kedipan mata sudah berada dihadapannya kemudian mencengkeram lehernya kuat.

"Kuperingatkan untuk tidak menyentuh bahkan sampai melukai Meliodas, Tua Bangka"

Tetua iblis tersebut dapat melihat kedua iris safir dingin Naruto yang menatapnya tajam menjanjikan sebuah pembalasan kejam jika sampai dirinya berani melukai bahkan menyentuh Meliodas membuat sebuah rasa takut muncul dibekanya ketika beradu pandang dengan iris Naruto.

"Kh-hahaha! Kau bisa apa Naruto?" Namun sepertinya ego tetua iblis tersebut lebih besar dari pada rasa takutnya membuat ia menatap Naruto dengan seringai mengejek, "kau hanyalah iblis tak tau diri dan sampah masyarakat, kau dan adikmu hanya pembawa sial bagi kami Naruto!" Sambungnya yang disoraki beberapa iblis disana membuat ego sang tetua desa semakin melambung tinggi karena mendapat dukungan dari warganya.

"Mulai saat ini kau dan adikmu kuusir dari tempat ini Naruto! Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi kali ini sebagai rasa kasihan karena sesama iblis namun jika sampai kau ada kembali maka akan kuperingatkan seluruh prajurit untuk membunuh mu beserta adikmu" Sang tetua desa menepis tangan Naruto yang mencengkram kerahnya kasar kemudian memandang sinis kearah pemuda tersebut, sebarnya dirinya sudah yakin bahwa Naruto beserta adiknya juga akan mati meskipun dirinya usir dari underworld sebab didunia manusia sana, nama seorang Naruto telah menjadi buronan tertinggi dan mempunyai harga sangat tinggi bagi yang berhasil menangkapnya namun karena untuk menjaga keamanan warganya kali ini ia melepaskan buronan tersebut dan memilih menontonnya saat diburu didunia manusia.

Naruto menatap sesaat kearah wajah sinis tetua iblis kemudian menunduk, apakah ini pembalasan kaumnya? Apakah serendah ini harga diri seorang iblis? Bukankah dulu raja iblis Lucifer bahkan menentang untuk tunduk kepada seorang manusia? Mengapa sekarang kaum iblis lebih memilih tunduk dibawah perintah manusia? Namun detik berikutnya Naruto mengerenyitkan dahinya menahan rasa dendam dihatinya terhadap kaumnya saat ini dan menghela nafas pelan, dirinya bisa saja mengamuk saat ini namun Naruto lebih mengutamakan keselamatan adiknya dari pada termakan emosi buta.

"Baiklah kami akan pergi" Desis Naruto datar kemudian melangkah pelan kearah Meliodas yang masih terikat ditiang.

Dugh!

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sesaat ketika sebuah batu kembali dilempar seseorang dan mengenai kepalanya namun detik berikutnya ia memilih mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan langkahnya kearah Meliodas yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih.

Meliodas memandang sedih kearah sang kakak karena setelah perjuangannya yang mempertaruhkan nyawa demi kaumnya namun apa balasan mereka? Mereka malah mencaci dan merendahkan kakaknya membuat kedua iris Meliodas menatap penuh benci kearah penduduk tempatnya tinggal, dirinya berjanji dan bersumpah dengan nyawanya jika suatu saat ia akan membalas perbuatan mereka saat ini namun Meliodas terdiam saat Naruto mengacak surainya lembut seusai melepaskan ikatan ditubuhnya.

"Hentikan tatapan penuh kebencianmu Meliodas" Naruto tersenyum tipis menatap kearah sang adik.

"Tapi mereka telah memperlakukan Niichan deng-!"

Tuk!

Kalimat Meliodas terhenti saat Naruto kembali menyentil dahinya masih dengan ekspresi tersenyum kecil kemudian menggenggam tangan mungilnya erat.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan" Ucap Naruto pelan kemudian menarik tangan sang adik pelan agar mengikuti langkahnya untuk meninggalkan underworld, "Kurasa petualangan besar akan kita lalui Meli" sambung Naruto meliriknya masih dengan senyuman yang ditatap oleh Meliodas dengan pandangan 'Mengapa?' apakah kakaknya ini tidak dendam ataupun sakit hati atas perlakuan mereka tadi?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian pengusiran dirinya beserta adiknya dari underworld terlihat Naruto yang saat ini duduk disebuah akar pohon raksasa menatap kearah Meliodas yang sedang memakan Onigiri.

Namun pandangan Naruto menjadi sendu ketika mengingat hampir seluruh negeri sedang memburunya akibat tindakannya yang membunuh raja waktu itu membuatnya selalu was was jika saja dirinya tertangkap, mungkin ia bisa saja mengelabuhi para prajurit yang mengejarnya namun bagaimana dengan adiknya? Adiknya tersebut tidaklah mempunyai kekuatan apa apa.

"Niichan mau?" Meli dengan mulutnya yang penuh makanan menyodorkan sebuah Onigiri kearah Naruto membuat pemuda pirang tersebut terdiam sesaat melihat wajah lucu Meliodas kemudian tertawa.

"Jangan berbicara ketika mulutmu penuh Meli, nanti bisa tersedak" Naruto mengacak Surai pirang Meliodas gemas.

Malam harinya terlihat Naruto melangkah dalam gelapnya malam didalam hutan sambil menggendong Meliodas yang tertidur dipunggungnya, beberapa saat melangkah menyusuri hutan akhirnya dirinya sampai disebuah rumah sederhana yang terletak dipinggir perbatasan antara hutan dan kerajaan.

Tekad dirinya sudah bulat jika ia akan membuat hidup adiknya ini aman dan hanya cukup dirinya saja yang menanggung semua beban ini.

"Engh~ Niichan" Meliodas mengerejapkan kedua matanya saat merasakan Naruto yang menurunkannya membuat Naruto dengan cepat membuat sebuah pola sihir ditangannya dan menempelkannya ke dahi Meliodas membuat sang adik kembali merasakan rasa kantuk berat dan kembali terlelap.

"Hanya kau keluargaku satu satunya Meliodas"

Naruto menatap kearah Meliodas yang terlelap karena sihirnya sesaat kemudian melirik kearah kalung dileher adiknya tersebut yang bertuliskan 'Meliodas' agar orang yang mengasuh adiknya ini nanti mengetahui namanya.

"Suatu saat kita akan bertemu kembali Meli, percayalah" desis Naruto pelan kemudian menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Meliodas membuat sebuah pola sihir rumit menyebar keseluruh tubuh adiknya tersebut dan perlahan menyusut menjadi sebuah lambang Naga dilengan atas Meliodas, "Aku akan menyegel energi Iblis dan menjadikanmu seorang Manusia untuk sementara hingga waktunya tiba" sambung Naruto pelan menahan bahunya yang bergetar pelan menahan isakannya karena harus terpisah dengan adik yang paling disayanginya, dirinya juga yakin bahwa ini adalah jalan terbaik dengan menyegel kekuatan serta bentuk iblis Meliodas dan menjadikannya seorang manusia untuk sementara waktu hingga suatu saat nanti Meliodas akan membangkitkan kekuatan iblisnya sendiri.

Naruto dapat melihat dari kejauhan beberapa prajurit kerajaan yang berpatroli akan melewati tempatnya saat ini dan dengan cepat dirinya menaruh tubuh kecil Meliodas yang terlelap didepan pintu rumah dihadapannya saat ini kemudian mengetuk pintu tersebut beberapa kali.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Naruto menatap kearah Meliodas untuk terkahir kalinya sambil tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya mengepakkan sayap kelelawar nya terbang menjauh kembali memasuki hutan dan tak lama pintu rumah yang diketuknya tersebut dibuka oleh seorang pria dewasa yang menatap sekelilingnya mencari siapa yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya namun perhatiannya teralihkan kearah seorang bocah pirang yang tertidur didepan pintunya.

"Hey! Gaki!" Pria tersebut perlahan menyentuh bahu bocah tersebut berniat membangunkannya dan berhasil karena bocah atau Meliodas perlahan membuka kedua matanya dan menatap sang pria bingung.

"Paman siapa? Dan ini dimana?"

Sang pria dewasa menatap bingung kearah bocah dihadapannya saat ini yang menatap dirinya kemudian sekelilingnya dengan pandangan bingung, apakah bocah ini hilang ingatan? Atau apa?.

"Apakah kau tersesat gaki? Dimana kedua orang tuamu?" Pria tersebut mencoba kembali bertanya kearah Meliodas sambil tersenyum ramah namun hanya pandangan bingung yang dikeluarkan olehnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu" Meliodas sedikit mengerenyitkan dahinya kemudian memegang Surai pirangnya erat, "Aku tidak bisa mengingat siapa aku dan dari mana asalmu" sambungnya semakin erat mencengkeram surainya karena entah mengapa ia tidak mengingat apapun yang terjadi dan kepalanya mulai berdenyut jika dirinya berusaha mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"H-hei tenanglah Gaki, kalau begitu ayo masuk ke rumahku" Pria tersebut sedikit tergagap melihat ekspresi kebingungan Meliodas dan memilih untuk membawa bocah tersebut masuk kerumahnya untuk beristirahat siapa tahu mungkin besok bocah tersebut akan mengingat namanya dan tempat asalnya, namun pandangannya teralihkan saat melihat kalung dileher bocah pirang tersebut yang bertuliskan _'Meliodas' _membuatnya berpikir apakah nama bocah dihadapannya ini Meliodas?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-15 Years Later-**

Lima belas tahun setelahnya terlihat kerajaan yang semakin megah dan dimana raja baru telah terpilih menggantikan raja lama yang telah tewas akibat dibunuh oleh salah satu iblis pemberontak yang masih diburu hingga saat ini.

Dan saat ini terlihat ditengah alun alun kerajaan hampir seluruh penduduk berkumpul untuk merayakan hari jadi raja yang ke 10 tahun, terlihat mereka tertawa gembira dan saling berangkulan merasakan euforia pesta kerajaan yang diadakan setiap tahunnya.

"Beri hormat kepada Raja!" Seorang prajurit dengan lengkap mengenakan baju besinya melangkah maju dari barisan prajurit lainnya kemudian mengkomando yang lain agar memberi hormat kearah sang raja yang mengangkat sebelah tangannya merespon seluruh rakyat dan prajuritnya yang memberi hormat kearahnya.

"Terimakasih atas sambutan dan kemeriahan ini wahai rakyatku yang tercinta!" Sang raja tersenyum ramah menatap kearah seluruh rakyatnya.

"Hidup Liones-sama!"

"Semoga Tuhan memberkati Anda Liones-sama!"

"Hidup Liones-sama!"

"All hail the King!"

Para penduduk bersorak nyaring membalas senyuman ramah raja Liones, mereka sangat mencintai raja mereka karena memang raja Liones dikenal dengan keramahan dan kemurahan hatinya kepada seluruh penduduk bahkan hingga ke kerajaan lain, namun sorakan para penduduk mereda saat melihat sang raja kembali mengangkat sebelah tangannya memerintahkan untuk tenang.

Raja Liones kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah sang prajurit yang tadi mengkomando prajurit lainnya untuk melakukan gerakan hormat kepada dirinya, ia tersenyum tipis menatap kearah pemuda bersurai pirang yang saat ini menjabat menjadi pimpinan prajurit atau lebih tepatnya menjadi seorang paladin diusia mudanya hampir menyamai Sasuke yang dulu menjadi paladin diusianya saat ini.

"Meliodas!" Sang raja berkata nyaring agar didengar oleh seluruh orang yang melihatnya dan membuat sang paladin atau lebih tepatnya Meliodas seketika berlutut hormat kearah sang raja.

"Kau dan kerja kerasmu selama ini telah membuktikan bahwa kau layak memegang gelar paladin diusiamu yang terbilang sangat muda menyaingi seorang Sasuke serta pasukan khususmu yang bernama Nanatsu No taizai tersebut sangatlah luar biasa!" Sang Raja tertawa pelan diakhir kalimatnya mencoba mencairkan suasana sambil menatap kearah seorang pria dewasa bersurai raven yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pasukan yang lain, "benarkan Sasuke?" Sambung sang raja membuat pria yang dipanggil Sasuke tersebut menunduk hormat.

"Seperti yang anda katakan yang mulia, hamba telah melatih Meliodas dengan semua yang hamba bisa" Sasuke membungkuk hormat kearah sang raja yang tertawa pelan.

"Aku bangga mempunyai prajurit hebat seperti kalian, Meliodas! Sasuke! Begitupula kalian semua wahai rakyatku!" Ucap sang raja kembali dengan nada lebih nyaring membuat sorak Sorai penduduk kembali bergemuruh nyaring.

Malam harinya dimana acara pesta kerajaan masih berlangsung terlihat Meliodas yang telah remaja saat ini melangkah pelan dengan Sasuke yang berada disampingnya.

"Sensei kurasa, rasa terimakasih masihlah belum cukup untuk hal yang anda berikan kepadaku selama ini" Meliodas bersikap hormat kearah Sasuke yang meliriknya datar.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan" balas Sasuke datar sesaat melirik kearah kios jajanan tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini ketika merasakan ada seorang gadis yang mengikuti mereka, "kurasa kau sedang diikuti wanitamu Meli" sambung Sasuke kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Meliodas yang menatapnya bingung sesaat namun akhirnya mengerti maksud dari perkataan Senseinya tersebut ketika melihat seorang gadis bersurai silver sepinggang bersembunyi dibelakang kios tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan juga dirinya mengenal gadis tersebut yaitu Elizabeth Liones Putri Raja Liones dan temannya sejak kecil.

"Elizabeth-chan! Kenapa berkeliaran seorang diri!" Meliodas melangkah kearah Elizabeth yang terlihat gugup karena melihat wajah seriusnya.

"A-aku hanya ingin berkeliling" Elizabeth tergagap mencari alasan tepat untuk mengelabuhi Meliodas agar pemuda tersebut tidak mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya sedari awal dirinya membuntuti pemuda tersebut.

"Haah~ kau ini ya" Meliodas tersenyum kearah Elizabeth kemudian menggenggam tangan gadis tersebut lembut membuat Elizabeth seketika memerah, "Mari kuantar kembali ke istana" sambung Meliodas menarik lembut tangan Elizabeth yang hanya terdiam dan mengikuti langkah pemuda tersebut akibat terlalu gugup namun langkah Meliodas terhenti saat melihat seorang pria berdiri tegap mengenakan jubah yang menutupi wajah serta tubuhnya memandang Meliodas dalam diam dengan kedua iris safirnya yang menyala sesaat dalam gelap.

"Kurasa kau aman sekarang Meli" bisik pemuda tersebut sebelum menghilang dengan tiba tiba ketika Meliodas berkedip, entah mengapa hatinya merasa sakit dan sedih ketika beradu pandang dengan kedua iris safir tadi seolah pria misterius tadi mempunyai suatu hubungan entah apa dengannya membuat Elizabeth mengeratkan genggamannya saat melihat reaksi aneh Meliodas.

"Ada apa Meliodas?" Tanya Elizabeth membuat pemuda pirang tersebut tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa apa Elizabeth-chan" balas Meliodas kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju istana.

**¤TBC¤**

**.Dont Like Dont Read.**

**END OST: Fukai Mori (Do As Infinity)**

**.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

**.Last Hope Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

**.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

**-SAYONARA-**


End file.
